When You Ask For Help
by kman08
Summary: Summary: When you ask for help... wellllll you may get something more like an unexpected friendship Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (this story takes place when The Dark Lord selects Draco to do Dumbledore in.)
1. Ch 1 - What To Do

When You Ask For Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. I love Ms. J.K. Rowling's creativity and she is one amazing author. This story is written for my amazingly beautiful friend MichelleRae who happens to be a pretty amazing author here on this fanfiction... so in short... I own nothing! :)

Summary: When you ask for help... wellllll you may get something more like an unexpected friendship Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (this story takes place when The Dark Lord selects Draco to do Dumbledore in.)

* * *

"Blaise, just... just go some where." Draco demanded as he paced back and forth in front of the fire place in the Slytherin House common room.

"You know Draco," Blaise said. "it's not a good idea for you to have second thoughts about what Lord Voldemort has given you orders to do, but not only to do but to plan out. I mean look at your family. Your dad didn't do some orders and now he and your mom and you are under close eye of the Dark Lord."

"I know, Blaise, I know." Draco said with a sigh.

"This is your chance to clear the name of the Malfoy family in the eyes of the Lord Voldemort and all you have to do is follow through with the orders." Blaise said.

Draco walked over to the couch across from the fireplace and sat down.

"I know Blaise, I know very well what I have to do, I just need to figure out how to do it." Draco said, even though he hates to admit defeat.

"Draco, talk to Professor Snape. He can and will help you, you know that." Blaise said.

"Blaise, I will see you in a bit, I need to clear my mind." Draco said as he got off of the couch and left the Slytherin House common room.

Draco knew that every word that Blaise said was with out a doubt the truth, but, he knew he couldn't kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco walked upstairs to the library. Once he was inside the library, he walked to the back, where there was a few secluded tables. He sat at one that was next to the restricted section of the library and laid his head down.

After about ten minutes of the different thoughts and scenarios running through Draco's head, he heard someone approaching. He jumped at the sound of the person approaching within close quarters. As he was looking at the person that was approaching, he realized it was none other then Hermione Grainger. He finally realized what his best option, he needed the help of one of the people Lord Voldemort despised of the most, Harry Potter.

"Grainger, is Potter going to join you down here?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slammed her books on to the table next to the one that Draco was sitting at.

"No, Malfoy, Harry and every other reasonably smart student in Hogwarts is in bed asleep, I mean since it is 2:00 in the morning on a Saturday. Now if you don't mind, PLEASE let me get to work on my homework for the next two weeks." Hermione said with a sigh.

"You know you are the biggest over achiever that I know?" Draco responded.

"Draco, get a way from me." Hermione said.

"I will, but first, do you have a piece of parchment that I could have?" Draco asked.

Hermione ripped a small piece off of he roll of parchment and handed it and a quill to Draco. Ever so quickly he scribbled Harry a note that said:

Harry-

Meet me at the Quiddich Field,

at 10:30 on Saturday.

-Draco Malfoy

Draco folded the letter and handed it to Hermione, could you please make sure that Harry gets this first thing in the morning?

* * *

This is the the end of Chapter one. Please send me your reviews.


	2. Ch 2 - The Meeting

When You Ask For Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. I love Ms. J.K. Rowling's creativity and she is one amazing author. This story is written for my amazingly beautiful friend MichelleRae who happens to be a pretty amazing author here on this fanfiction... so in short... I own nothing! :)

Summary: When you ask for help... wellllll you may get something more like an unexpected friendship Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (this story takes place when The Dark Lord selects Draco to do Dumbledore in.)

* * *

By the time that Hermione was finished with her two weeks of homework and back inside the Gryffindor common room, where she ran into Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Ron.

"Good morning." Lavender said.

"Morning." Hermione replied. "Where is Harry?"

"He's up in the room getting ready for breakfast." Dean said. "He will probably be walking down to breakfast with Jenny."

Ron looked over to Dean as if to say take it back. Ron hated the thought of Harry dating his sister and everyone knew it. Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked out the common room door.

"Ron give this to Harry when you see him. Draco asked me to give it to Harry, when I saw him in the library." Hermione gave Ron the folded up parchment.

"You mean to tell me that Draco was in the library, but more importantly, he was nice to you, I mean you are muggle born." Ron said.

"My being muggle born has nothing to do with anything Ron." Hermione said. "Ron, just give it to him. I am going to bed."

"Alright, I will give it to him." Ron said as Lavender pulled him out of the common room.

About 10 minutes after the five of them got to the dining hall Harry and Jenny showed up. Ron handed him the parchment that Draco wrote on and he looked over to the Slytherin house table and found Draco.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Jenny asked.

"Draco asked me to meet with him at the Quiddich field at 10. I have about 15 minutes so I guess I should head that way." Harry said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jenny offered.

"No, I'm not sure why Draco wants to meet, so I think that I should go alone." Harry said. "I will meet up with you guys soon. See you in the common room."

With that, Harry walked out of the dining hall into the cool autumn air. He walked past Blaise and a group of Slytherins including Crabb and Goyle. Then he passed Cho, Luna and the Creevy brothers. He walked in silence. He walked through the great hall outside to the Quiddich field. In the middle of the field, Harry saw Draco lying in the grass. Harry walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. Draco sat up and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Harry," Draco said, looking away. "I need your help."

"Ok." Harry said. "With what?"

"Here it goes." Draco said. "As you know, my family is a bunch of Death Eaters."

Harry started nodding his head. "Yeah, I am aware of that."

"Well, there is probably something that you are not aware of." Draco said. "I am in the process of becoming a Death Eater just like the rest of my family, but I have to do something before it is official."

"Why are you coming to me Draco?" Harry asked. "You know that I am not going to help you do anything to make Voldemort happy especially when I know you have Professor Snape and the rest of the Slytherin House."

"Why do you think I am looking to you for help?" Draco asked. "I don't want to do what I am supposed to do."

"So you are telling me you would rather deal with a pissed off Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked. "And possibly meeting your death?"

"If I do what I was ordered to do, surely I would die anyways." Draco said.

"I'm not following you Draco." Harry said.

"Ok, my orders are to kill Professor Dumbledore." Draco said. "I... I... can't do it."

Harry didn't know what to say or do. So he did the only thing he could think of. He got off of the ground and walked away back to the castle. Draco stood up and ran after him.

"Harry, please help me out." Draco said as they walked across the school grounds.

Harry walked quietly.

Once Harry and Draco was back inside the castle, Harry turned to Draco and said, "Give me a few days to figure something out."

* * *

This is the the end of Chapter Two. Please send me your reviews.


	3. Ch 3 - Seeking Guidance

When You Ask For Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. I love Ms. J.K. Rowling's creativity and she is one amazing author. This story is written for my amazingly beautiful friend MichelleRae who happens to be a pretty amazing author here on this fanfiction... so in short... I own nothing! :)

Summary: When you ask for help... wellllll you may get something more like an unexpected friendship Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (this story takes place when The Dark Lord selects Draco to do Dumbledore in.)

* * *

Harry walked quickly and quietly back to the Gryffindor common room. The conversation that he just had with Draco out in the Quiddich field. Two major things that he knew for a fact.

1 - Draco was ordered by Voldemort to kill Professor Dumbledore

2 – Draco is having second thoughts and reached out to Harry for help.

Why would Draco come to Harry? He wondered. Doesn't Draco know that Voldemort probably have some of the other Death Eater's kids watching his every move? Harry just thought of something else that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt... next time that he met with Draco, they would have to meet in the woods or perhaps down by the pond on the outskirts of the school grounds.

"Harry there you are." Jenny said as Hermione, Ron and she came into the common room.

"We saw Draco in the dining hall, so we were expecting you to follow in shortly after, but since you never did we walked out to the Quiddich field thinking you may be there." Hermione said. "But, alas, you weren't there."

"So we decided to come up here." Ron said. "What did that bloke want anyways?"

"Give Harry a chance to breathe." Jenny said.

"No, it's ok." Harry said. "Draco is confiding in me something that I quite literally think that his life depends on. Not only his, but his mum's and dad's as well."

"So spit it out." Ron and Jenny said at the same time.

"I want to know what it is that is going to do Draco in." Ron said.

Harry just looked at him.

"Well." Ron said. "Go on."

"The thing is, I'm going to find a way to help him." Harry said.

"WHAT? YOU ARE GOING TO HELP THAT BLOKE?" Ron shouted.

"Oh Ron, Shut up." Hermione said as she looked around the common room to see if any of the 20 or so Gryffindors that were there studying was now looking at them. "If Harry wants to help Draco, so be it. I mean, I know we don't get it, but still. I know I trust Harry, and hopefully you two does as well."

"I do." Said Jenny.

"Yeah, so do I." Ron said. "I just don't see how Harry could possibly feel a desire to help that lunatic."

"Well, Ron, Harry liked you and became friendly on our trip to Hogwarts our first year." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and he is still friendly with you." Jenny added. "So I don't think you have room to talk about crazed lunatics."

"But, I am Gryffindor. As is Harry, Not Slytherin, like Draco is." Ron said. "I mean Slytherin students are known to be slimy snakes."

Jenny and Hermione both glared at him as if they wanted to pop him upside the head a few times.

"Mind you at our sorting ceremony the Sorting hat was torn between putting me in the Slytherin House or the Gryffindor House." Harry said as he stood up. "I asked to be put in the Gryffindor House. Remember? So evidently, I am just as much of a slimy snake as Draco."

With that, Harry walked out of the common room out onto the school grounds and up to the Owlery, to spend some time with Hedwig and to calm down from the anger that he felt towards Ron. How could Ron treat and act like that towards Harry?

After about an hour, of sitting there and thinking, Harry jumped at the sound of the door swinging open. He was relieved to see that it was Draco.

"So, Draco, I will help you figure out something." Harry said.

"Really?" Draco asked slightly surprised and shocked that Harry was willing to help him out.

"Yes, just know that what we will not do is kill Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"I agree." Draco said.

"Expect an owl later this week." Harry said. "I don't think that it is wise that you and I keep running into each other this way."

"Ok. That makes sense." Draco said. "I haven't been completely honest with you as to why I can't kill Professor Dumbledore. I want to be honest with you Harry."

After Draco got that sentence out of his mouth he jumped at the sound of the Owlery door opening again. Both Harry and Draco looked over to the door and they saw Cho walk into the owlery with a letter that she was going to mail out.

"Oh, sorry." Cho said.

"No, no need to be sorry." Draco and Harry both said.

"I was just leaving." Draco said. "Don't forget to do that for me Harry."

"You best believe, I wont." Harry said as he turned back to Cho.

Draco walked out of the Owlery and closed the door behind him. Cho looked really confused as Harry walked over to her.

"Harry?" Cho asked.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"What are you doing for Draco?" Cho asked.

"He needs help with something." Harry responded. "Nothing massive."

"Harry, I don't trust him." Cho said. "Promise me that you will be careful when you are helping him do what ever it is that you are agreeing to help him do."

"Cho, I promise." Harry said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They walked back into the castle.

* * *

This is the the end of Chapter Three. Please send me your reviews.


End file.
